Dane Oc Extension
by AdamMcAvoy
Summary: Shoved this together and didn't know what to do with it, follows a extract of an attack on titan episode to tell a story of what happened offscreen. Occurs during the episode where the rescue of Eren happens. feedback helps but tbh i hate my writing.


Sitting among the scouts, I can't help but stress about what's going to happen to us. I want to be brave, fearless and to save lives but all i can think of is my own life.

I fiddle with the harness of my ODM gear,checking for the hundredth time if it was secure. And like all the times before it is.

There's suddenly a flurry of activity carts flying by with the horse lifts in tow. I hear orders called and within the hour we are on top of the wall, on horseback. One misstep and the horse plummets, me with it if my foot gets trapped in the stirrup. I focus on keeping a straight line as best I can. I'm panicking now. To scared to run, so I keep going keeping my thoughts on riding.

In the distance there is steam rising, must be what we are riding for.

Erwin brings us to a halt, at a mass of people. Wounded lying with their

Erwin charges alone, we are in shock. He can't expect us do actually do this can he?

A girl with black hair breaks me from my thoughts by following the commander, then others are following suit. My horse stirs under me following the soldiers. The commander leads the charge, my courage builds slowly seeing the bravery of the rest, I can't let everyone down I have to fight.

In an instant the commander is snatched in the jaws of a titan, my heart sinks back into the deep anxiety that seems to be always present.

"Advance!" I hear him shout, with all the authority he has when he speaks normally. The fact he is about to die phases him little, and he is giving himself up for the greater good.

We all look back at the commander as we pass, I can see the determination in the rest of the soldiers faces. Fearless as they charge towards a great group of titans.

Looking back at the commander, things seem to slow down. My heart hits rock bottom.

Why do the best of us always die first.

Commander Erwin, a fearless leader, a true credit to humanity.

What am I thinking he's not dead yet. I am at the back of the pack. I am a soldier. Aren't I.

I draw a set of blades, fresh, unused. Jump to stand on the back of the horse before fireing my fIrst hook into a tree, reeling myself in while ejecting gas to accelerate at a great speed. The titan is occupied with the commander as he slashes at it while watching the advance of his scouts. My second hook land near the top of a tall tree, I allow myself to swing low before beginning to reel in while expelling gas all the way. Succeeding in propelling myself high on the air, I reel in both hooks before firing both to the nape of the titan.

Before I reach the peak of my ascent I activate the reel and gas release. Accelerating towards the Titan with some vertical momentum raising me up still, something snaps in my head. I slam one of the hook controls all the way in, at the same time easing off the other for split second before releasing both hook. Sending me into a spin, with the aid of the releasing gas I keep a straight trajectory towards the nape.

I slash out feeling the deep contact the blade's make into the Titan's nape, I launch a hook away, I swing away hearing the Titan slam to the ground and land. Well as close as slamming into the ground gets to landing.

What the fuck did I do. Why did I do the spin, like Captain Levi. I hadn't even thought about it. I lay sprawled on the grass, completely confused. I had been in fights before why was this any different.

Slowly I rise, to my knees. Terrified. More scared than I was before. Only now I notice the burning heat coming from my hand. I try wiping it off using my cloak but that doesn't help much, I know my hands are burned.

There's a noise behind me, fear grips me. I'm frozen, is that Titan still alive. Shit. I'm going to die.

I sit pitifully, then footsteps begin to approach. Not earth shaking and terrible, but soft and purposeful.

I break from my paralysis just enough to see the commander approaching cradling the stump of his arm, which he has already wrapped up using his cloak.

Go Eren is just a ahead" he declares, I sit there staring at my blades. Silent.

"C'mon get up" the commander's words seem barely real. I'm going to die today. Why don't i care. Why can't I move.

A high pitched whistle echoes, and horses begin to approach.

The sounds of the commander attempting to mounting his horse, breaks my shock. I stand. My legs feeling strong beneath me. I grab his leg and hoist him up, before pulling myself onto another horse.

By the time i have mounted he is already galloping towards the titans. There are three blocking our path and the commander is heading straight for them with no hesitation.

Releasing my blades, I kick my horse on faster. A fresh set of blades is pulled from the scabbards.

Standing in front are two fifteen meter and a ten meter class titans.


End file.
